True Beauty Is Found Within
by LoverOfArchangels
Summary: Jojo had been through quite a lot. During school breaks, she hunts. During school she is a college psychologist and a sex ed teacher before spring break. Until hunting takes over her life that is. You never really can escape the hunting business, and it's all because of a Trickster on her campus. This story hold so much more, read the first chapter and you'll see. Oc/Anyone.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own Jophiel...well not really but I created who she is for this story. The actual angel on the other hand...

Warning: Angel mating.

This won't be that well written or that detailed because I just want to get her history out there. This is all written in a semi-rush. It'll skip forward a couple times. The first mating was meant to show their love more than lust so it's not written to get you hot and steamy. A bit of OOC in this chapter cause it's before Gabe spent time with humans and became the trickster we all know and love.

Her appearance is that of Laura Wells.

* * *

Jophiel was never meant to be the most well-known of the angels, but she was meant to be the most beautiful. She is the Archangel of beauty after all. Did Lucifer become jealous? At first. However, the more time she spent with him the more she grew on him. None of the other angels saw Jophiel as a sister amongst them. She was too different. She wasn't built to be a soldier.

When she was but a fledgling, appearing to be sixteen years old of Earth years, all gathered to see God's newest Archangel. She wore a cloak over her white chiton dress, concealing her wings. She gave a marvelous glow and stared with wide innocent eyes, so full of innocence and wonder. God presented her proudly, his hand patted her head to reassure her before he backed away to see how she would fare. His first four sons looked on with interest. Michael, the oldest, was the first to approach. With curious yet stern eyes he looked her over as if judging how she would do in a fight. Angels were soldiers of God after all.

"She's not meant for battle Michael." God addressed Michael before he began announcing to all others. "When a being looks to angels, she is to represent us in our true form: poise, grace, kindness, strength, hope, loyalty, and...beauty." at the final word she quickly unclasped the cloak and spread her four wings causing everyone to gasp. God chuckled. 'Just like we practiced' he thought.

Her wings were a beautiful array of colors. Normally, an angel's wings were either one solid color or a color with one or two highlights but with Jophiel, God couldn't decide on a color. So he used them all in an array of reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, pinks, and even shades of black, white, and grey. Instead of normal fluffy feathers. Hers were made of hard, colored, diamond-like material. As if God took angel-feather dust and composed it into glass, gems, or even diamonds. Each feather having it's own unique glimmer.

Her wings still maintained the appearance of feathers but they were stronger, invincible almost but then she flexed them. The most beautiful music filled the air. Almost like humming and clinking wind-chimes but much more beautiful. Everyone was completely mesmerized. She smiled excitedly. All this time she was afraid of being too different. She shouldn't have doubted her father.

"Let us see her fly with those." Lucifer called out while crossing his arms. Jealousy hinting on his face as he looked down his nose at her. Sure she was beautiful but looks can only get you so far. God had a glint of mischief in his eyes. Jophiel looked to him as her wings folded to her body giving out a few more musical notes. She folded her hands in front of her and raised her chin. God had warned her of Lucifer. Well more like kindly jested about what he might do.

"She is but a fledgling Lucifer. She has not yet learned to fly, but thank you for volunteering to teach her, my son." God said while pushing her towards the four Archangels that flocked together. Gabriel covered his smirk with his hand. Michael raised an eyebrow in amusement. Raphael watched curiously to see what Lucifer would do. Angels whispered quietly amongst themselves while others waited on baited breath. Lucifer kept his surprise to a minimum. God works in mysterious ways alright. They could also be annoying. Lucifer smirked.

"Well it's only right for the best to teach her." he stated proudly.

"I thought I was the best." Gabriel smiled gesturing to his six golden wings. Jophiel looked to his wings with a smile before looking to his eyes. Gabriel's smile faded a bit for it was at this moment, Jophiel had him wrapped around her finger. When she spoke to them for the first time, her voice was just as melodious and articulate as her wings.

"I've heard you're the fastest actually, and now I see why." she looked back to his wings. God seemed to think 'more wings, more speed' when he created his messenger. Jophiel looked to her Father and he made a 'go on' motion. She smiled and looked to Lucifer who waited with a raised brow before turning and walking out of the large hall. Jophiel followed him out, all eyes on them. Rumors already sprouting of how they would become mates. It made sense. The most beautiful angel with the archangel of beauty. While other angels discussed her amongst themselves as they left as well, Gabriel seemed to be frozen in place, looking to where she once stood. A chuckle pulled him from his thoughts. Gabriel blushed at his father before flying away.

Lucifer soon grew to enjoy her company while he taught her how to fly. She listened to him with interest, admiring him. He also began liking the rumors of he and her together. She was certainly worthy of him. She grew quickly as all angels do. Soon she reached full maturity. Absolutely, and quite literally, stunning. Come her first heat cycle, He'll claim her as his mate.

Heat cycles were merely to let angels get out any temptation and frustration. Just a little fun idea that God had gotten one day. Angels were created by him and only him, not made. Should two angels wish to make one of their own, a complicated and complex spell was required as well as God's permission which was never given but Lucifer was sure it would be given to his two favorite angels, he and Jophiel. Oh, how wrong he was. That spell and permission was but a rumor. God was content with angels. None needed to be made, things got to complicated in that area but creating them was simple and easy.

Jophiel loved to fly. She would perform all sorts of maneuvers to make her wings sing out, humming like singing glasses or piano strings. It was as if she was putting on a performance. Many would stop to watch and listen before going about their day. Lucifer would look on proudly, glaring at any male who would linger too long. The only males to ignore the glares were Gabriel and Michael. Gabriel enjoyed watching from afar and while she was away from Lucifer's prying eyes, Gabriel would spend time with her, mostly in Gabriel's nest/room. Jophiel had yet to claim one of her own. They were both fascinated by each others wings.

Michael called her down from her flying. She landed in front of him elegantly. Gabriel looked on in concern, Michael looked more serious than usual.

"Yes Michael?" she answered with a kind smile. His words were stuck in his throat for a moment before he was able to regain his composure.

"Draw your sword, I wish to see how you fare." he commanded. Jophiel narrowed her eyes and lost her smile.

"I do not have a sword. Nor do I need one." she stated with her head held high. Michael's brows rose in surprise.

"No sword? But how will you fight? How will you defend yourself or Heaven for that matter?" he questioned. There was not an angel alive without a sword, until now that is.

"I prefer negotiation. Fighting is meaningless, barbaric, and often uncalled for."

"Some beings can not be negotiated with."

"Perhaps not verbally but there are other ways." she argued.

"And those other ways will get yo-" Michael was interrupted by Lucifer flying to her rescue, not that she needed it.

"Brother! Let's not forget what Father said, she was not created to battle." Lucifer stood tall and proud as he hid her from Michael's site, behind one of his large luminescent ivory wings.

"Should the time come, all angels are required to defend heaven." Michael stated. Lucifer smirked and shook his head as if he saw this as a joke. Michael always was the more serious one. An argument about battle, Heaven, and Jophiel broke out between Lucifer and Michael. Jophiel's expression went from defiance to concern. Why did they choose to argue over such trivial matters? She would have walked away by now. A hand grasped hers and gently guided her away. She turned to look into the eyes of Gabriel. Her shoulders relaxed and he took her away from the fighting, to their sacred place in his nest, where they conversed about everything and anything. Any angel could see their bond was growing and Gabriel was absolutely smitten with her.

Her first heat cycle could not have come soon enough for Lucifer and others. Before it happened, God had personally taken her aside and gave her 'the talk' then instructed her to wait in a common room frequented by many, including females in heat. She didn't know what to expect but she felt hot, bothered, and frisky as she sat waiting on one of the marble benches. Waiting for what though? She fidgeted as she observed her surroundings. A female across the room with bright red hair was receiving a shoulder massage from a male, his nose was in the crook of her neck and he was whispering. Soon she allowed him to lead her away, they flew to Father knows where. Jophiel noticed that some females were submissive while others were dominant. She didn't know what to be, she never saw herself as an Alpha like Lucifer and Michael were. Around Lucifer she was submissive but not completely obedient. Around others she was either kindly dominant or merely a beta. A common ground. Much like Gabriel.

Shouting grabbed her attention, there were males arguing over who gets to claim a certain 'her' for this cycle. They kept pointing over to her. She titled her head. Were they fighting over her? Is this what Father meant when he said not to interfere? She looked on with caution and fascination. While it was borderline barbaric to argue over a trivial thing such as this she was still curious as to what ran through the male's minds. Whenever a male would even so much as try to approach her he was pulled or pushed back by the others. Wings were spread and made to look as tall and mighty as possible reminding her of birds of paradise and peacocks from the Garden on Earth. Pure white and glowing wings she recognized were among them. They towered over all others. Lucifer was over there? Not once did the males look her way, instead they kept eyes on each other. Hands were upon her shoulders making her jump in surprise.

"Hush, tis only me." was whispered into her ear, she recognized the voice of Gabriel. The hands kneaded into her shoulders before lowering to just between her wings causing her to sigh in content while her eyes closed and her head lulled back, exposing her neck. His nose went straight for it and he inhaled deeply, shuddering as he then exhaled, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. His wings spread and encased them in a cocoon of golden feathers, hiding and protecting them from the views of other males. The strong scent from his being surrounded her.

"When a female is in heat, she gives off an enticing scent, strongest at the neck and normally the wings as well. I'm simply relaxing you, all the work will be done by me Jophie. Whenever you're ready and as long as you're willing, we'll go to a private empty nest and we'll mate." his voice was husky and laced with need yet he continued to be patient and gentle with his ministrations. Gabriel continued to massage her while keeping his nose to her neck and jaw. Jophiel's mind had traveled far away from the arguing males. Far from everything really. Gabriel's sweet and musky scent had come to her nose as well. Her mind had gone numb. She gave into instinct and turned bringing her lips to Gabriel's. He sighed lovingly into the kiss. He grasped her waist and hips in his arms then off they went. He chose a large nest that looked like it was a large open field of soft healthy grass and a colorful array of wild-flowers.

"A little foreplay is also fun. Take flight and I shall chase you. Whenever you're ready, we'll fall together and become one." he instructed, keeping it simple and calm. She smiled gently and playfully before spreading her wings. She didn't so much as speed through the sky, he's the fastest angel, there's no out-flying him. So instead she choreographed beautiful sounds as she flew to and fro, always just beyond his reach before she giggled and flew up, up, and up. He saw it was time and he quickly joined her. They began to twirl with one another as they continued upwards. Far from the ground. He then pulled her into a kiss and supported her as they began to gently fall to the ground. His and her robes were undone and discarded leaving both of them bare as they twisted and spiraled down, now headfirst.

His fingers slipped down to her folds, teasing her clitoris to give her pleasure and prepare her for his member. She gasped and her eyes bore into his, marveling at this new sensation he was making her feel. He smiled and kept eye contact as he continued his actions. A finger delved in and out of her while her bundle of nerves was given plenty of attention by his thumb. Her heat making her as sensitive as ever. She moaned his name. Each gasp, moan, and sigh she released made him become harder, erect, and aroused. His erection pressed into her thigh as their legs entwined. Her wings instinctively folded into her while his were tense and ready to catch them. The ground grew closer and closer as did her release. Gabriel concentrated and increased his finger's pace. Soon she cried out his name in ecstasy, her muscles clamping around his finger in pleasure. He smiled happily and proud of himself, he didn't crash this time.

He guided one of her legs around his waist before he gently penetrated her. He spread his wings and they went from spiraling headfirst down to the ground to landing gently. His wings flapped hard once to slow almost to a stop before they fluttered gently as he laid them down onto the ground. Her legs entangled with his as they remained united. He moved his hips, pushing himself in and out of her in a quick pace. She pulled him down for a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance before she let him win and explore her mouth. His hands gripped her side as his pace increased, growing sloppy as he neared his release. He pulled away to cry out her name repeatedly. At first softly but as his thrusts grew quicker and harder he grunted her name. His arm went underneath her arched back and he pulled her closer until he could feel nothing but her skin against his. Gabriel and Jophiel glowed as their graces shined and intertwined, wings shuddering together. Every movement they made, they made as one. She ran her hand gently through his wings making him throw his head back and moan her name.

Another orgasm approached her. His member pulsed within her and continued to hit her in just the right spot. Her arms encircled him, moving to massage him in the same sensitive place on his back between his wings just as he did for her. She cried out his name as she felt waves of pleasure hit her once again but more intensely. He moaned with her, reaching their release together. Her vaginal walls pulsed and clamped around him, milking him of his seed. Their eyes remaining locked while they climaxed. She could feel each hot spurt of his seed within her. Jophiel nuzzled his nose before putting her forehead to his. He panted. A smile not leaving his face. Love and adoration shone in their eyes.

He pulled out his now softened member and maneuvered their bodies so she rested on top of him. She pulled him into another kiss. Giggling with happiness and euphoria. She traced patterns in his chest while the sky faded into night for them. With his arms and wings around her, protecting them in a comfortable cocoon of feathers, they faded into a content nap.

God had worked for continuously for six days to create Earth for the humans. While Earth was being changed over and over again the creatures made for it, weren't. He made all sorts of fascinating plants and animals. His favorite creation however, were humans. They had free will, flaws, and were allowed to think for themselves, not required to serve him as angels do. Humans were created in his image, much like the angels but less...perfect. Before they woke in the Garden on Earth, God gave Jophiel a task. To guard the Tree of Knowledge from the humans. They were forbidden from eating the fruit. He had given her a flaming sword used for defense only. It was to remained sheathed until absolutely needed. He also gifted her with a gorgeous vessel of her own, so the humans' eyes and ears weren't harmed accidentally.

She took her place and guarded dutifully, happy amongst the wondrous animals she called her friends. Gadreel stood dutifully at the gates and Joshua managed all the plants and animals while Jophiel guarded the tree well and became good friends with Adam, Lilith, and Eve, they adored and trusted her. She never understood Lucifer's hatred and jealousy for the human race. Although she only knew three, humans were fascinating and different. A nice change from the serious angels that obeyed every command and wouldn't think for themselves. She had no idea what Lucifer had planned to do. In her eyes nothing would be as bad as his creation of a demon, but she was wrong. He lured her away. Tricked her into believing Gabriel wished to see her. Gadreel's duty was to guard the Garden from Evil. He neglected to see Lucifer was still residing in the Garden as a serpent. First Lucifer had corrupted Lilith now he had tricked Eve.

When Jophiel returned to the Tree, it was too late. Eve had been tricked by Lucifer and disobeyed God. She had sinned and eaten the forbidden fruit. Not only that but her guilt and fear had caused Adam to do so as well. When Jophiel heard that this was Lucifer's doing she grew so angry at him, but the deed was already done and God blamed her and Gadreel for ruining-no _corrupting_ his wonderful creations. So Jophiel was tasked with banishing her friends from the Garden of Eden. She took Adam and Eve to Earth just as she had to do to Lilith after what Lucifer had done to her. Where they were on their own. Gadreel was taken and locked in the deepest darkest prison that Heaven had.

Lucifer and Lilith were cast down to the dark place called Hell, created by God just for Lucifer. Jophiel was chained to the Tree where she was to 'learn her lesson' and remain a loyal, obedient guard. Angels don't feel hunger but they can feel boredom. Out of boredom she ate the fruit as well. To see if it was really worth it. It wasn't. But her anger made her rebellious so she ate nothing but the forbidden fruit until she grew tired of it.

Michael had scolded her for her 'betrayal' before he abandoned her altogether. In his eyes he was conflicted but angry. So he saw it easier to just try and forget about her. As soon as Lucifer heard the news of her punishment he felt the guilt kick in and the need to apologize. He never meant for Jophiel to be punished. Especially not like this; chained to a tree, unable to play, unable to see her friends, unable to mate freely, unable to see her home in heaven, and unable to fly. Gabriel kept her informed on the events happening in Heaven and on Earth. Whenever her heat cycle would start, at first Gabriel was there to take care of her since she was unable to seek out anyone else but then even he was forbidden from seeing her to worsen her punishment.

She wished her animal companions were there but when Adam and Eve were cast out, so were all the animals for they no longer lived peacefully. They hunted and ate one another, showed aggression and hunger. Jophiel was alone with only Joshua there in the garden. Very few angels came and went, but most were too afraid to set foot in the Garden. Fearing they may be punished as well. Occasionally an angel with ebony wings would come to stare at her in curiosity, wonder, and confusion but he would never approach her nor make an effort to speak with her. She remembered Joshua said that his name is Castiel. One of the best soldiers Heaven has to offer but he's sometimes misguided. Joshua wouldn't give any more information for it wasn't his business.

It was a few thousand years before Lucifer gained the courage to face her after he escaped hell and found where the Garden of Eden was hidden. The sound of wings made her open her eyes to see Lucifer. His eyes were downcast with guilt. She scowled at him as tears came to her eyes. No, she had cried too much over him already. He wasn't worth wasting her breath on, wasn't worth the words she wanted to yell, the insults she wished to call him. Instead she looked forward and pretended he wasn't there, even though she couldn't help but notice the state of his appearance. His wings were covered in ash and needed preening, his grace had dulled ever so slightly, but he still maintained his white clothing.

"Jophiel, please. You must understand, I never meant for you to be punished. I was ready to take full responsibility for what I did to those... _creatures_." he spat out the last word as if it were the most foul thing in the universe. He looked to the chain around her ankle, Enochian was carved into it to prevent her from breaking the chains easily. They led into a lead on the ground. Only allowing her so much space to walk no more than five feet from the tree.

"I could try to get that chain off of you at least." he offered with a slight smile. Jophiel continued to look ahead, the expression of anger and disappointment not leaving her face. Lucifer flew from his spot to in front of her, grasping her face in his hands.

"Jophiel, speak to me. Say whatever you want for I know I deserve it. I can't bare to have you hate me too." She finally looked at him. Lucifer smiled sarcastically. He dropped a hand to her hip, letting the other caress her face. Gabriel was the luckiest angel alive to be the one that had mated with her. Lucifer frowned.

"I am gathering angels and demons to rid Earth of humans. Humans are nothing but abominations and flawed abortions. They are not worthy of Father's love nor ours. Why should we have to bow down and serve them? Look what they've done to you!"

" _You_ did this to me Lucifer! This-" she lifted her chained ankle to make it rattle. "Was your doing! I am being punished for your crime!" she shouted but she did not lift a single finger against him. She was not a violent angel. Guilt replaced the disgust for humans look in his eyes. He pushed her until her back was collided with the tree.

"Then let me free you! My little Phi-phi. Join me. Help me abolish humans. Surely you can see they are not worthy of Heaven nor Earth. How easy they are to corrupt. How evil and dark they can become." he finished, whispering softly in her ear while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yes, I have seen what you had done to my dear friend. Corrupting Lilith into a creature you call a demon." Lucifer smirked in pride. Lilith was quite easy to tarnish. Blinded by her lust for him, revenge against god, and for equality. "That is one thing that humans can be. If they can become that dark and evil then surely they can also become light and good." She defended.

"Adam, Eve, and Lilith were my friends. I had to cast out and betray my own friends, Lucifer. I'd hate for the same to happen to you." she gave him a gentle push to get away from her. Lucifer's eyes filled with fear, betrayal, and sadness. She was denying him. After all he had done for her.

"I don't see why you can't just choose to ignore them if you do not want to serve them. Why must you meddle with Father's things? Even when he is no longer here. All He created is beautiful and I will take no part in destroying anything beautiful." Lucifer scowled at her answer, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh Phi-phi. You were the last beautiful thing he ever made. I had hoped you would see it my way. It's impossible to love those things as much as I love Father. I serve him, not them. I am doing this _because_ I love him. The offer will always stand for you to join me. No matter what happens, know that I love you, Jophiel." Lucifer caressed her face before kissing her. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped as she leaned into him. Feeling as though this was goodbye.

He shut his eyes tight to prevent tears from escaping. He lifted her legs to encircle his waist as he pushed her against the tree. Heat cycle or not, he needed her. He lifted her chiton dress as well as his robes to expose themselves. In one quick movement he was thrusting inside her, becoming erect, making her gasp. His forked tongue entered her mouth. Her wings encircled them, hiding them from prying eyes as if she was ashamed for in her eyes she should be. Lucifer had fallen from Heaven. It was forbidden to even speak with him. A rule Michael had created after God left.

Lucifer's hips grinded desperately into her as she clawed his back. His precum the only thing lubricating her enough for his thrusts to remain painless. He was rougher, quicker, and more desperate then Gabriel. With Gabriel she felt loved and cared for. With Lucifer she felt cared for but owned. Lucifer's pace quickened as he pulled away from her lips to speak sweet nothings in her ear. As he found his climax he bit the junction between her shoulder and neck while spurting his seed into her, letting out a ferocious growl of dominance and need.

He softened before removing himself and letting her slide down the bark to sit on the ground. Her wings retracting to reveal them. She would not meet his eyes as he righted his robes before kneeling before her, gripping her chin in his palm.

"When this is over, I'll return for you." he promised before giving her one last kiss and leaving her. Nothing but his scent on her and one of his feathers hinting that he was there. She cried into her knees. It was some time later, a week or maybe a month, that she received news of Lucifer's imprisonment by his own brother Michael. Gabriel had disappeared while Michael and Lucifer fought, leaving her all on her own. God had created the cage that imprisoned Lucifer so he will never get out and cause chaos again but it was all for naught. More and more demons were being created and were doing Lucifer's bidding. God felt such anger and disappointment that he left. Completely vanished and abandoned everything, but not before he left the prophecy of the Winchesters. Passed down from prophet to prophet over the years.

Joshua wasn't much to talk to anymore, he was only the gardener as he so often called himself. After Lucifer's fall, imprisonment, and God's disappearance. Heaven had fallen apart.

Jophiel grew tired of the chaos, the abandonment, and the chains. While Joshua was away, Jophiel drew her sword and used it to shatter her chains before turning to the damn Tree she was tasked-no _cursed_ with guarding. If she destroyed it, then what was there to guard? What was to stop her from leaving? She looked to her flaming sword before letting all her anger out on the Tree. She hacked, she slashed, she chopped, and she let out every ounce of pain she could. With each strike flames spread across the bark. She backed away with a raised arm. Her anger faded allowing her to see what she had done. She sheathed her sword sadly. The entire Tree was burning, the fruit rotting and falling off. Jophiel wiped the tears from her face and flew. She grabbed some of the fruit for 'old times sake' then flew to away to hide among the humans she had defended against Lucifer.

She preened her partially scorched wings before she used one of her own feathers to carve another feather into a rectangle then carved enochian symbols and runes on it to create a perception filter. As long as she wore it, she would appear to be just a normal human. She untied the thin thread that was around her waist and used it to tie the perception filter around her neck. She looked to the fruit she managed to 'save'. She figured she would keep some to remind her of what had happened, and why she had given up on heaven.

Earth was her home now. After some time she had become an Angel wanted dead or alive by Heaven. Rumors had spread about her; losing her beauty, destroying anything beautiful she comes across, siding with hell, Lucifer, and his demons, and killing any human who had even an ounce of Eve's, Adam's, Lilith's, and/or angel blood in them. None of them were true. Sure she was bitter to angels but the only hatred she harbored was for what Heaven had become, and for what she had done to the Garden of Eden.

* * *

There you go. The prologue of the story. I know it seems like the main pairing will be Jo/Gabe but she'll actually be with quite a few lovers. Let me know if you want more because I have quite a bit planned for this story. Also I'm only up to the middle of season 6 but I've seen some episodes/clips from further episodes and I'm reading and researching plenty on the show's wiki page. The story might turn into a bit of an AU once it hits the apocalypse.


	2. Throughout History

Disclaimer: I only own Jophiel/Jojo

Important Info/Introduction: Jophiel is a real angel that exists/existed. I'm just changing him into a her and her history to my liking.

I really don't care if she comes off as too perfect or too Mary-Sue. I worked quite a bit on this character. I'm just having fun with this stuff and taking my damn sweet time writing it.

This is about 5 years before the episode "Tall Tales" in the college. Gabe mentioned(probably lied about)in the episode that he had mopped those floors for 6 years. What happened in those 6 years?

The college is not real but it is based on a real college in the place the episode took place. Wittenberg Community College of Springfield, Ohio. Remove 'community' and google search the college. It's quite perfect for being in Supernatural.

More of her background/what she did while she was hidden is revealed. The history and historical figures will not be in order.

Reminder: Her vessel looks like Laura Wells(a "plus sized" model). Charlie is the alias that Gabriel used while being the janitor at the college.

* * *

Jophiel traveled far and wide, remaining hidden in plain sight. She also had quite an influence on some points of history such as the time she decided to take a lover in Rome, whom she revealed her wings to, had influenced the creation of stained glass windows. The man himself didn't make the glass but instead he had painted her and her 4 wings the best he could. Humans of course couldn't see certain colors that other beings such as angels, birds, insects, or shrimp can. Over the years the painting had reached the hands of churches, the one making stained glass windows more well known being the hands of Abbot Suger of Saint Denis just outside of Paris. Jophiel would often visit the church with the large window depicting the picture of her before it was destroyed mid 19th century by religious fanatics who believed arts and creativity had no place in religion. All for good measure though, heaven had used that lead to attempt to find her.

Jophiel was an influence to the Grimm Brothers and Hans Christian Anderson for many of their tales. She aided William Shakespear to turn idle gossip into extravagant plays and stories. Taught Abraham Lincoln, and numerous others, to not judge someone based on their skin color. She took part in the underground railroad by providing a safe cabin to rest, hide in, and recuperate before those seeking freedom had to move on. She liberated countless Jews by placing holes among fences of the camps, distracting the guards, aiding the Americans in deciphering German codes, and stopping trains that were transporting more of the Jews to camps.

She recalls the time of knights, kings, jesters, wizards, and dragons. While they may seem like myths now she remembers all the times she was kidnaped by dragons, saved by knights, and apprenticed under court wizards. Taking part in festivals among the villages, aiding kings' wives as a beloved mid-wife, slaying vampires, as well as witches and any other threats to the land.

She was both student and teacher to myriad of scholars such as Albert Eienstein, Aristotle, Plato, Isaac Newton and her favorite; Sigmund Freud. She helped Marilyn Monroe a.k.a. Norma Mortenson through her times of depression and self doubt. She was taught how to play the piano by Beethoven. She helped Walt Disney incorporate fairy tales into movies and rides. She grew to love theme parks with a burning passion. She even helped the famed J.R.R Tolkien by telling him times of when dragons and wizards existed.

She avoided presidents, photographers, and painters at all cost. Lest she be recognized and found. Jophiel's favorite years were spent at sea with swashbuckling pirates. She grew to like being called Jojo. She loved being apart of a crew captained by "Calico Jack" Rackham. Although after an incident she had to take on a disguise and called herself 'Mary Read'. She soon met Anne Bonny and helped her remain hidden and disguised as a male while sailing even pretending to have sex with her to aid her in gaining trust among the crew. Jophiel watched as Anne overcame Calico Jack and became the new captain. Just as adventurous as Jack was if not more but the fun couldn't last forever before they were captured and put on trial. Guilty and sentenced to death but Anne and Jophiel were smart enough to claim pregnancy thus avoiding the death sentence but the time came when Jophiel 'Mary Read' had to fake her death as she has often done before so as to keep up the illusion that she was human. 'Mary Read' had died in prison while Jojo escaped and continued sailing. Of all the pirate crews she was apart of, Anne's was the most enjoyable one.

Present day Jophiel works at a community college during the school year but during breaks she is a well known hunter. She does her best stay out of the spotlight yet still hidden in plain sight. Although with her worn perception filter she still comes off as human to all creatures and spells, but how much longer will the filter last? It's thousands of years old by now and it had been through so much. Not once has she taken it off.

The sound of footsteps could be heard walking through the halls in the early hours of the morning, the sun just beginning to rise. The school year was already halfway over and spring break was two weeks away. As she always did, Jojo taught sex ed to the freshmen students here at Wittenberg Community College. It is indeed odd to have a sex ed class at a college but with the rise in teen pregnancy and the need for STD awareness it wasn't that hard for Jojo to convince the school-board to allow her to teach it, for free of course. Adding it as an extra curricular. Other than the sex ed class she was simply the school's psychologist for the 'troubled' students. Bullying, anxiety, depression, violent disagreements, and anything else you can think of is what she is there to help with. Keep the college in a somewhat good standpoint. Still, a community college is still just a 'community' college at the end of the day.

"The only thing to really do in this area of the school is maintenance and tidying up the offices. Most of it is just a few teacher's lounges, financial aid department, private testing rooms, storage, and the school's psychologist Ms. Glass." Explained Lawrence, the lead janitor of the school. He had been a loyal worker to the college for almost twenty years now and was soon going to retire at the ripe age of 60. His age certainly showed in his short grey speckled afro hair, wrinkled face with blackened age spots here and there, as well as drooped and tired eyes. He more so moseyed about rather than walked, with his hands tucked in his pockets. A piece of chewing tobacco in his mouth. Walking by his side was the new janitor to join the clean up crew, Charlie. Also known as Gabriel in disguise as Loki the trickster god.

"You have a psychologist working here?" He queried with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yep, though she came to us and proposed to be the psychologist even though the schools never had one. She managed to convince the school board to take her in at a low pay since the school has a low budget and all. Says she comes from a privileged family and didn't mind the low pay and loooong hours. Apparently she 'finds the human mind mysterious and fascinating'." he nodded his head slowly to confirm his choice of wording recalling what she had stated. The pair came by Ms. Glass' open door, Joe paused once he saw she was already awake and working so early. Filing papers here and there, seeming to be putting together a folder. Gabriel could see it was marked 'Sex ed.' and he refrained from smirking.

"Is that you making my ears ring Larry?" Jojo asked without taking her eyes from her task in front of her. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up in shock. He thought she would be one of those wrinkled women with too much old lady perfume and make-up on along with a nose stuck up in the air as she looked down on others in no mood for nonsense. Instead he found himself to be looking at a stunning woman with looks worthy of a porn star. Curves in all the right places, supple breasts hidden in a red flowy blouse tucked into a high waisted hip hugging black skirt that ended at her knees and what skin her legs were showing were a light dewy caramel of smooth skin, her feet tucked into black Mary Jane one inch heels rimmed in a glittery grey. Dark brunette hair hung in waves down her back and over her shoulders. Plump lips held a show stopping smile. Perfectly arched brows matched her light honey colored eyes.

Larry's chuckle pulled Gabriel from his thoughts and staring. "I'm just showin' around the new blood miss Jojo. He'll be taking over for me after I retire next week." He replied. Jojo finished putting the final paper in the folder before turning to the pair in her doorway to continue talking to them.

"Oh that's right, it's such a shame to see you go but you definitely deserve it. Especially after the Kappa incident." she commented. Jojo and Larry seemed to cringe in unison before Larry gave lighthearted laugh and shrugged it off. She gathered the folder and her purse then walked over to the pair. Damn, even her walk was stunning. As if she was on a Victoria's Secret runway. She held out her hand to the new janitor whom was only an inch taller than her 5'7 frame well 5'8 in the heels making her eye level with him at the moment.

"Jophie Glass but you can call me Jojo." she introduced herself as he took her hand and shook it cursing himself for not kissing it before she pulled away.

"Charles Hersh but just call me Charlie." he put his hand back in his uniform pocket and smiled around the lollipop. She turned back to Larry.

"I'll be seeing you in the library later during cleanup. In the meantime, enjoy your day boys." she called out as Larry continued walking and she went her way opposite of their direction. Larry backtracked and nudged Gabriel to keep walking instead of staring, he still kept glancing back as if hoping she would turn around and follow. There was something familiar about her. Gabriel had the urge to know more about her. Larry laughed and shook his head.

"Forget it son, she ain't interested."

"How would you know?" he challenged.

"Cause in all her years working here not once has she kept a solid relationship, but that doesn't mean the students and faculty didn't try. Boy did they try. I remember the countless times I've had to empty her trash on Valentine's day." Larry let out another laugh. He then led Gabriel to another building he would be covering. The library.

* * *

Gabriel's/Charlie's last name is a reference to Hershey chocolate and the fanfiction 'Chocolate Angel' by Ziggymia123.

Another good story that is a quick read is 'Lucifer's Favorite Sister' by Lupin-73276.


End file.
